


浪漫诗人

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Summary: 不甜不要钱
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国





	浪漫诗人

不善言辞国×心思细腻泰  
关于恋爱中的一些小矛盾

麻烦不睡觉的星星，替我吻一吻他的眼睛。

BGM/日暮里——JINBAO

*

“玧其哥，田柾国他也太不会搞浪漫了！”

金泰亨昂着脑袋缩在懒人沙发上抱怨。

“他从来不说喜欢我。一逗他就脸红，两个人一靠近就低头不看我，每次面对我明目张胆的邀约，他甚至还能面不改色地上床睡觉……你说我气不气！”

闵玧其不急不慢地停下打字的动作，绕过电脑看着这个不回自己房间却跑他房间宣泄的弟弟。

“要炫耀去找你硕珍哥去，我又不酸。”

他说道，还朝金泰亨晃了晃和郑号锡的聊天屏幕。

金泰亨摇摇头，“哥，你知道我不是这个意思！”

闵玧其问，“那你什么意思？”

“你帮我…在柾国那边试探一下呗？”见闵玧其还是一脸疑惑的样子，金泰亨补上，“就问他是不是真的喜不喜欢我。”

“……”顿了几秒，闵玧其抿嘴，“你们不是在谈恋爱吗？”

“是啊。”

“那他不喜欢你还能喜欢谁？”

金泰亨泄了气似的耷拉下来，接近一米八的大个子在沙发里委屈得跟只猫咪一样。两根细长手指放在膝上来回搅，眉目温顺。

闵玧其看了不免心疼。

“可是他现在都不说什么肉麻的情话了。我们在一起以后他就变得很纯情，以至于我快忘了他以前也会因为我和别的哥哥走得近而发小脾气。”

“哥，难道我们已经到恋爱的厌倦期了吗？要分手了吗？可我真的好喜欢田柾国，我不想和他分开啊。”

略微思考几秒，闵玧其给了他一个答案。

“泰亨，柾国他也许不太会表达爱。但你要去想，当他脸红时，这会不会就是在告诉你，他同样很喜欢你呢？”

看着金泰亨恍然大悟地点点头，圈着红色爱心抱枕走进他和田柾国房间的背影，闵玧其满意地舒了一口气。

半晌他又笑着摇头，少年老成似的感叹道，这就是爱情啊。

这就是爱情啊。酸酸甜甜，像一颗夹心软糖，保不准咬下去会是什么味儿的。

但总归是甜的。

*

金泰亨关上门的时候，田柾国还在目不转睛打手游，但从接下去的操作中就能看出，他的心思已经不在这上面了。

田柾国这个人吧，总是不和别人说他心里面在想什么，而是选择把话憋在肚子里，让它慢慢消化。

但金泰亨可看不出来他的心不在焉。刚刚好不容易从闵玧其那儿建立起的信心，在看到田柾国对自己漠不关心的模样以后，又消散得一干二净了。

他叹口气，也没指望依然沉浸在游戏里的田柾国能主动问他问题，爬上床戴好眼罩就睡了。

约莫过了五分钟，这把游戏实在是打不进去，田柾国一声不吭地关掉手机，走进卫生间刷牙。

想到还没结束的那局游戏，自己呆站着不动任人攻击的画面，他就联想到了现在。

其实他是不开心的。

但讨人厌的性格摆在这儿，嘴笨的他一句话都说不出来了。

不擅长对金泰亨说我爱你，不擅长给他准备惊喜，更不擅长对他的挑逗和戏弄作出有趣的回应。

只会红着脸看他几眼，偷偷皱起鼻子憨笑。

田柾国磨蹭了好久才走出去，金泰亨早已睡着，微弱的鼾声起伏响起。他蹑手蹑脚地上了床，把床头灯关掉，再把金泰亨戴着的眼罩拉下扔在一边。

看着他的红唇温柔笑。

金泰亨曾说过和他接吻很舒服，因为嘴唇又软又甜，亲上去像荔枝果冻。田柾国那时候就凑过去在他脖子上边留下痕迹边说，哥也很软啊，全身上下都是。

“我很爱你，金泰亨。所以你可不可以不要嫌弃我的笨，我的手无足措和不懂浪漫。”

田柾国低声说，在夜色中伸出手拥抱他。

*

自从昨晚听到田柾国说的那番话之后，金泰亨一个人待在房间里想了很久。

有一年夏天他不好好盖被子感冒了，宿舍没药。就在连他自己都强撑着说，喝水就好了不用去买的时候，田柾国二话不说戴好口罩，一身黑地跑出去，买回来整整一盒感冒药。

宿舍离药店三公里远，金泰亨不知道田柾国是怎么做到这么快就跑到那儿的。只记得当天晚上喝完感冒冲剂，他被田柾国从背后抱着的感觉特别暖和。感冒没几天就好了。

更早些，在出道之前他们一群人乘公交车去公园玩，那天的乘客反常的多，人挤人的那种。

金泰亨虽然比田柾国高，到后来因为刹车而差点摔倒的他，却是被田柾国抓着手拽了回来的。一直到下车，没人松开也没人挣开。

还有很多事情都已经记不清了，但现在想起来，田柾国真的无时无刻不在爱他，用他那嵌入骨子里的深情。

“咚咚。”房间门被敲响，金泰亨回过神大喊请进。

把手拧了两下，田柾国拿着一个盘子和饮料走进来，顺道关了门。

金泰亨吸吸鼻子，好像闻到了客厅里芝士的味道。

“哥怎么不出来？哝，我给你抢了三块披萨，还有从冰箱里拿的可乐。”

田柾国把盘子递给他，还是没忍住唠叨一句，“下次不要这样了。”

金泰亨从他手里接过，仰起头问，“一共几块儿啊你给我拿这么多？自己呢？”

“硕珍哥买了两份，够吃。”田柾国挨着他坐下来，从兜里掏出手机玩。

“那你呢，吃了几块？”金泰亨重复问了一遍。

田柾国见他看着自己，盘子里的披萨动都没动，奇怪地说，“两块啊。”还捏着披萨的边角送到他面前，“怎么还不吃，张嘴。”

金泰亨眨眨眼，觉得眼眶有些湿了。

他张开嘴，眼睛却盯着田柾国。

“不够吃我再去外面看看，他们应该没这么快就……”

金泰亨嘴里还有浓郁的鸡肉味，却上前地亲上了田柾国的唇。

田柾国反应不过来，脸火速烧着了。看着与他负距离的金泰亨模糊的脸庞。

金泰亨松了嘴，微喘着，“田柾国。”

“啊。”他应道，低头看着手中披萨弯弯的那一圈缺口。

“我以前总说你不浪漫，不会做让我心动的事。”

“可我一直都忘了你对我的好。”

“对不起柾国。”

他垂着眼道歉，等来了田柾国的一声轻笑，还有覆盖在脑袋上的温暖手掌。

“知道就好。”田柾国凑近他调笑，这双勾人的眼睛便再一次看过来，他连忙压住金泰亨的后颈一顿猛亲。

金泰亨的脸和耳朵以肉眼可见地慢慢涨红，手上的盘子有些摇摇欲坠。

他已经溺死在这片名为田柾国的大海里了。

好不容易住了嘴，田柾国还是没逗够他，两颗脑袋亲密地挨在一起。

“我是不懂浪漫，所以还要请泰亨哥教教我怎么变浪漫。”

金泰亨笑起来，拿鼻子去蹭他的。

“哼，其实我也不会。那么不太浪漫还上了勾的柾国，就要永远属于我啦。”


End file.
